Free From Danger
by lilaznpinky525
Summary: Cho's POV on her escape from danger, by the man who killed her mother, she runs off hiding from him to the most un expected person... but will he find her? Will he find out where she had been hiding? Or Will he kill her? plz r/r
1. From The Beginning

It started with the fighting again but this time it ended in death. Mother had always told me to not be afraid when things got bad, but things always got bad so I always was afraid. I feared for my mother, why didn't she leave him? Why did she stay? Why did she have to die?  
  
My mother, the sweetest, kindest, most generous women you will ever meet, died last Saturday after noon. My father called it an "accidental death"; I call it a brutal beating. My poor mother had to suffer from his brutal attacks when he was drunk or just angry, you know at wrong place at the wrong time. Yes that was my father Cau Chang and my Mother Vi Chang.  
  
Father wasn't always this bad before it seemed like he couldn't even hurt a fly now I fear he'll hit me or worst kill me. I feared for my life, so I just ran. I ran as far I my short legs could take me, I ran to the other side of the city. My friend Shaina had always let me in to her house, her family already knows about my father's problem, and let me stay at there house till the next day. Shaina understood too cause she went through the same thing but her mother left, mines didn't and look where she ended up. Shaina was close to a best friend more of a close friend though; I was able to tell her things that would just have killed me inside.  
  
This week it seemed that I have been going to her house more often then normal, only because my father just got fried and has been sitting in front of the couch drinking beer. I was afraid to go home too, so I went there, it was more of a home then my real home had ever been. I was treated with respect and I wasn't yelled at. My home was a dump. I would only now go there occasionally when my father was sleeping to get home work or some more clothes. Every time I'd come home when he was asleep he would lay there passed out on the couch with a beer can he has clutched in his hand. I hated him more than anything in the world. But worse of all I hated my self, for not doing anything for not being there when I was away at Hogwarts, I knew something was wrong and I did nothing about it. 


	2. The News of a New Mother

So there I sat in my room, in Shaina's house, where I stayed again that week. I wondered to myself if my life was always going to be like this running from danger and doing nothing about it. I sat on the bed I was given. In the room that once belonged to another.  
  
"Cho, dinner's almost ready," said Shaina's mother after knocking on the door and peeping in the room.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be out in a second." I said, I turned away as she left the door I stared out the window and I saw the one thing I wanted the most a caring relationship with my family. Just like the little girl out side. Her parents looked so happy together, mines didn't. One dead the other drunk, I hated my life, I just wanted to die, it's not worth living anymore.  
  
I came down stairs and found them all eating already; Shaina was lucky to have a family that cared.  
  
"Hey everybody" I said placing myself next to Shaina.  
  
"Hey," said Shaina.  
  
"You know what guys I'm not feeling very hungry today so I'll just pass." I said staring at the food feeling disgusted, not cause of the food or anything it just that I didn't want to eat.  
  
I was excused from her mother's nods and grunts from grandfather. Her family was so cool; I wish mine where like that.  
  
It's been a week since I've seen my father and news spreads fast in the wizardry world, It seems my father found a new spouse already, probably some hooker on the street but whatever ever I didn't care anymore, I also heard news that he has a search warrant out for me. Oh god I hope he doesn't find me.  
  
"Hey," Shaina said coming into my room. She plopped herself on the bed.  
  
"Hey what's up?" I asked tossing my book on to the table.  
  
"Nothing I just now your really still upset about your mom, and the fact your father who doesn't want to have anything to do with you in the first place is after you." She said picking up one of my magazines and looking through it.  
  
"Yeah, my life is a living hell, so what's new? How are you and Orlando?" I asked.  
  
"Peachy perfect can you believe it?" she said  
  
I nodded my head because everything around me but me was perfect.  
  
"Hey Cho, don't worry that bastard will never find you here" she said  
  
"Well you don't know him very well then, watch he'll find me, once he sets his mind to something he'll get it. Whatever it is." I said looking down.  
  
"It's okay just be happy we're going back to Hogwarts next week."  
  
"How can I be happy about that? I mean the train station is like the perfect place where he kind find me and get." I said. "I'm safe no where"  
  
"God Cho, stop being so negative, what if your father forgets about you, or what if he changes." She said  
  
"Huh, changes" I said looking up at her, "He'll never change, I'll be dead before he changes, Hell will freeze over before he changes,"  
  
"No you're wrong, hell will freeze over when Antoinette is skinny and pretty." She said.  
  
And thinking of that put a smile on my face. I walked over towards her and whacked her with a pillow.  
  
She whacked me back, "well its true you know it and I know it."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's not our fault and poor Josh has to suffer with it, I feel so sorry for him." I said  
  
"Yeah that's true. Oh well not our problem" she said.  
  
"Yeah, well its his and its kind of sad, but at least she's not after Orlando anymore." I said sitting down on my chair.  
  
"So have you heard about your step mother yet?" she asked me as is I really cared.  
  
"No, why?" I asked not really looking at her, kind of more wondering why he already has a new wife when my mother, his recent wife, passed away last week ago.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but you know you favorite Aunt?"  
  
I nodded my head and wondered what she was going to tell me now.  
  
"Well you aunt, is his new wife." She said.  
  
My eyes just opened wide I couldn't believe it, why would she marry a guy like him? Did she think she could change him? Or was she a fool?  
  
My aunt was smart; she was on her way to becoming a muggle lawyer. She was young and pretty probably why my father wanted her, God knows his only been cheating on mom ever since I was born. I just don't understand why she wanted him.  
  
My focus on my aunt for whatever reason she wanted to be with my father, even though she saw the abuse my mother went through, was interrupted as Shaina waved her hand in front of my face and called out my name.  
"Huh? I mean what?" I asked snapping back to reality.  
  
"Nothing you just kind of zoned out a little." She said.  
  
"Oh ok then, and um ugh is the only way I can put that news." I said putting a disgusting face on. Besides I would have done it if she didn't ask my anything but told me that. 


	3. Running Away

 A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

*************************************          

My mother always told me that, "Life is like a box of chocolate you never know what you're going to get." I didn't think too much of that considering the fact that it was from a movie. She never really told me much on about anything before she died, throughout the abuse nothing. But I could see it in her eyes she was in pain she wanted out. Every night since her death I remember the tears in her eyes after. 

            Days passed since I heard the news of my Aunt on my father……….i still didn't get this awkward relationship………but it didn't really matter to me.

"Good morning everybody!" I said happily coming downstairs

"Morning," said Shaina, " You ready? We got to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies today."

            I sighed and nodded my head. Its been horror for me to even think about going to Diagon Alley…since my father owned a shop there…and going back would lonely make things worse. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." I didn't really want to go there although I knew father's shop was closed I still hated that place…or just that certain area.

            It was the where my father married my mother, the area where he met the women he was having affairs with, the area where he recently married my aunt. Of course he didn't marry them in his shop that would be silly…but he married them in the church across the street. That whole block I felt was no good. There was something fishy about that place and it disturbed me.

            We headed off toward the fireplace using floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. So one by one we all grabbed some powder call out Diagon Alley and vanished.

            Crowded with its usual group of cheerful witches and wizards. Little boys crowding that window like always looking at the new Nimbus 2005…things were the same as always. Bright and Cherry this place was and still is. Of course everyone was expected to be there I mean come on three days till Hogwarts. 

We walked by my father's shop to get to the bookshop. Looking at the windows of the shop it gave me chills down my spine. I started to shiver it seemed forever just to get past it. It looked dark and eerie. Well probably because of all the damage, that has been done by the pictures of dragons and other creatures have done that many idiotic photographers have taken pictures of but ended in a coma in the end. But if with that as a factor it seemed abandoned.

            We finally made it to the bookshop. Collecting the books we needed for our sixth year. Shaina had tried to cheer me up…I couldn't help but smile cause at least she tried. Oh well. I was pretty much out of it that day…a lot has happened this summer…and when I say a lot I mean A LOT!

            We had shopped for mostly everything on that list until we realized there was one more thing we needed…and we had to go to my fathers shop for that. Oh how I dreaded that. We needed film to study how when we take pictures they can still move after developed and how muggle pictures can't. We walked back to get to his shop. The stairs towards the entrance were squeaky and the chairs were old and dusty it seemed like no one has been there for years but boy was I wrong. We walked in the dark place in hope to just buy the film and leave.

"This place isn't what it use to be huh?" said Shaina peering around.

"Yeah I'll say" right before I could finish my sentence I was snatched away.

I was pulled into a dark corner of the building. It smelled of rotten eggs and had mildew all over it.

I looked up to see who it was bit I couldn't it was dark but I new it had to be someone I knew, my father. I could see his hands as he rose up and slapped me. I screamed and whaled. But no one could hear me. I was far from Shaina and her family to be heard. He slapped me repeatedly and began shouting.

"We're a family Cho we're suppose to stay together!"

I said nothing but just endured the abuse. I raised my hands to block my face although I was already bleeding from the split on my lip caused by the long nail of my father as he slapped me. Now I finally had felt what my mother had gone through. I felt as though she could do nothing but in spite of that she didn't want to end up dead. So struggle to fight back she kicked him at the spot where it hurt the most. 

            She ran out of the corner as fast as she could until she couldn't hear her father moaning anymore. She ran towards Shaina and found them paying for the supplies she ran up to them pulled them all outside and franticly began telling them what happened and with a loud boom Cho saw her father standing at the entrance the doorway.

He pointed at her, staring at her with his yellow eyes. "Cho you get your butt back in here."

Cho didn't know what to do anymore she stood frozen unaware of where she should go what she should do. She watched as Shaina's mother began defending her but she couldn't bear to watch. So she ran the other way taking her into the back alleys. She was in the muggle realm…but she didn't care who saw her in her cloak it didn't matter anymore she was no longer safe to be in the wizardry world. I can no longer go back to the way things were, I can no longer feel the joys of having a family, but what hurts me most is that I can no longer go to Hogwarts… for my father is sure to find me at my only sanctuary. 


	4. Captured

I ran through the alleys to find my way. I had a feeling that I was running towards a better life…I no longer feared me father catching up to me…but whatever I felt it was great. It was a sense of protection I had a feeling of. Then all of a sudden through one of the alleys behind a pub something lunged at me from behind a knocked me down. I woke up only hours later to see who had attacked me. But I wasn't afraid.

I saw nothing but blackness. All I knew was that I was my arms were tied up, I was blindfolded, and someone was caring me.

"Hello?" I asked to see if I could get a response…but there was none. I wanted to speak again but something just stopped me.

His grip on my body grew tighter; in fact it really started to hurt. I gave a little squeal…but I guess he didn't here, because he was gripping tighter. Who ever it was, was now walking in a faster pace almost running I guess and then I heard a voice calling from a distance.

"Oh Master! You have returned! I grew so worried!" said a voice…of a man…yes, a man. "Your father has started fights with almost everybody in the house, sire." His voice sounded scared, it made him seem like a scrawny man…with no life of his own, but to serve this 'master' of his.

Then I heard his voice, the voice of my kidnapper. "Oh shut up already! I don't care if my father yells at you and starts cursing every one of you!" His voice was stern, he sounded most irritated with the man, but his voice was mysterious. It got me to the point where I wanted to know about this man who captured me. Or did he know of my troubles and try to help me? He began walking again.

"Well since you've already spoken…may I ask who the hell you are?"

"Who I am, isn't of any concern of yours" he said.

"Well, then why have you kidnapped me?"

"Well because, I assumed after the seen at Diagon alley you would have wanted to get away from that pitiful man you call your father."

***************************

A/N: ehh… I didn't have very much inspiration for this chapter…so I hope you like it anyways…and the next chapter will reveal her kidnapper! So review! Review! Review!


End file.
